In the Elevator
by Anavaress
Summary: One shot taking place when Derek is leading the Team in season 5.


**A/N: One shot taking place in season 5 when Morgan is leading the team. Enjoy and Review!**

_Oh for God's sakes no!_

Prentiss rubbed her temples, breathing slowly, trying to make the tension go away. But how could she? Not with this stupid, self-important, arrogant, monkey bagging on the security button and yelling at the speaker.

"Morgan, stop it!" He continued to press repeatedly on that red button, making the alarm bell ring like mad. "Morgan Stop! It's completely useless!"

"And staying here and doing nothing is going to help maybe?" He had stopped ringing the elevator's bell and had turn to face the woman.

"Don't yell at me Morgan!"

"_You_ started screaming when I was trying to get us out!"

"I only screamed because you kept banging on that thing so hard you couldn't hear me!"

"Ok so now it's my fault? 'Cause I think you keep screaming like a fury because you're still pissed that I was right about that Unsub!"

"Yea! Don't you think you're deforming the truth there? You could have been killed in that house! The only reason you are alive is because Hightower shoot the Unsub before he shoot you!"

"And here we go! Let's talk about that hein?"

"About what? Your semi-suicidal stupidity?"

"Fucking Agent Hightower! A hand on his gun, the other on your ass, and his brain between your legs!"

She slapped him. Anger and discussed painted all over her face.

"How dare you talk to me like that…" Her voice was ice cold. She has gazing at him with poison in her eyes.

"I don't know. How dare you sleep with a jackass in the middle of a case?" He was still angry and aggressive but he was now facing a frozen wall of contempt.

"What I do or do not do with my sex life is none of your business Morgan." She backed off against the wall when his hand slammed the metal cabin just next to her face.

"Yes it is Prentiss! It is when I'm leading this team and you're under my responsibility!"

"Well for your information, Supervisor Special Agent Dereck Morgan, I did not sleep with him."

"That's weird 'cause it didn't looked that way at all."

"So you what the all story? Well take notes SSA Morgan. I made him understand that there was no way it was going to happened before we catch that Unsub but that I would be perfectly up for it after that." Dereck was starting to doubt that he wanted to hear that but his pride did not allowed him to show it. "Then he shoot the Unsub and get back to me, telling me how stupid you were and what a poor leader you are." She was splitting poison with her words but her face was still completely frozen, like she despised him so much she didn't care. "So I told him that insulting you was insulting all of us, and that I did not allowed him to speak like that of any member of my team, and that if he had something against your plan he should have had the guts to go and tell you before the intervention, and that he was a coward not to have done so and a hypocrite to come and tell me this afterwards!"

She hadn't lost her cold and hating glare but her voice had incised and the speed at which she talked had too. Dereck has astonished. They stayed there for a moment, just staring at each other.

Then he came closer to her, whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry." He kissed her jaw. "I'm sorry." He kissed her neck. "I shouldn't have talk to you like that." Again, just a bit lower. "I shouldn't have pried in your personal life." And again at the beginning of her shoulder. "I shouldn't have doubted you."

She could feel herself melt, she heart beating faster, the heat in her stomach growing and blazing her all body. His hands caressing her hips, his lips flirting in silence with her skin.

She pushed him away, just a little, just enough for him to doubt, just enough to bring him back to her mouth.

A gentle kiss first, to taste him, while his hands were caressing her waist. Then a loving one, to forget about the argument, turning into a deep and passionate French kiss, bringing their body right against each other's.

_Fucking damn clothes!_

He got rid of her T-Shirt, working actively, nearly desperately, to undress her. She made his shirt slip to the floor, and ran her hands on his powerful chest, feeling his muscles rolling as he was working with one hand her breast and the other her ass.

_Biiiiip Biiiip Can you hear me? This is Otis Central Urgency Line._

"Yea…?" She answered breathlessly as Morgan, deprived of her lips, was getting his revenge on her breast.

_The elevator you're actually in is stuck but the security process is activated so you have nothing to fear. We are sending a team to solve the problem and get you out. _

Morgan grumbled with annoyance. "When… When will they be there?"

_In 20 minutes M'am. Do you want me to wait with you until they arrive?_

"No… No it's fine. Cut of the line we'll wait…"

_Ok M'am…_

Even through the speaker they could hear the woman giggling before the Biiiip ended the communication.

Dereck rushed back to her lips, quickly unbuttoning her pants and dragging it to the ground with her underwear. She removed her boots and socks while he freed himself from his clothes too. Once they were totally naked, he grabbed her, kissing her hungrily and laying her on the floor. She guided him into her, locking her ankles behind his hips. He trusted into her, deeply and hungrily, enjoying each and every one of her moves and groans. He moved fast into her, and soon he felt he was really close and she was not.

He didn't slow down but started teasing her nipples with his mouth, making her arch with the pleasure, and slide his flingers down to her clit. She could feel she was close now. She scratched his back with her nails, feeling her climax rushing through her body, screaming his name. He came deep inside her, biting her neck not to groan to loud.

After a few seconds he rolled on the side, letting his body relax and his breath calm down. She looked at her watch and took two or three deep breath.

"What are you doing? Trying to control your pulse?" He asked, amused by the super controlling issue that just proved.

"No… But it's been 15 minutes now. We should get dressed."

"Oh yes that…"

She stood up and started putting her clothes back. He waited a second, enjoying the view, before getting dressed too. The elevator started moving again, and the doors opened. They both got out, thanking the technicians, acting full of dignity.

Once in the parking lot of the hotel, Dereck put his hand around Emily's waist, making her smile, and then started gently squeezing her ass. She pulled his hand off and faced him, pinching her lips to hide an obvious smile.

"SSA Morgan, what were you saying earlier about having sex while working? Especially under your responsibility! I wouldn't want to put you in an uncomfortable position."

"First, woman, I said no sex while we are on a case, which is not the case right now. Second, I take full responsibility for this." He grabbed her by the ass and pulled her against him. "And third, I'm sure you can make every position comfortable with those skillful mind and talented body of yours."


End file.
